Podium and performance platform systems provide a relatively small elevated surface on which an individual or small group may stand or be seated so as to enhance communication and visibility. Generally, the elevated surface of such a podium or performance platform system is no more than about one to two feet above ground level and has a surface area of less than about 20 sq. feet of surface area.
A podium system is typically used by a conductor in order to be more visible to an entire choral or orchestral group. A music stand may be positioned on or adjacent to the podium to hold sheet music or other materials. During rehearsal, the conductor may draw a chair up to the podium to be seated a portion of the time. A typical podium arrangement of this type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,097, issued to Clausen et al, and assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
A performance platform system, on the other hand, is typically used by a small group or class to provided an elevated surface or a series of elevated risers in order to allow the group to be more visible to a teacher or audience. Most performance platform systems can be configured to provide a single elevated surface or multiple levels of elevated surfaces. A current example of such a performance platform system is marketed by the assignee of the present invention under the tradename flipFORMS.TM. and is shown and described in a previously identified parent application.
Other examples of fixed podium or performance platforms systems include U.S. Pat. No. 310,226, issued to Rice et al, U.S. Pat. No. 1,514,055, issued to Lawson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,841,831, issued to Mackintosh, U.S. Pat. No. 2,499,773, issued to Owens, U.S. Pat. No. 3,035,671, issued to Sicherman, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,776, issued to Burkinshaw.
Although such podium and performance platform systems are adequate for providing a relatively small elevated surface from which to enhance communication and visibility, these systems are sometimes difficult to transport and/or assemble. Consequently, it would be desirable to provide a portable podium and performance platform system capable of providing an elevated platform surface at one or more levels that can be easily assembled, disassembled and transported.
Several types of portable stages or platforms having multiple elevation levels are known in the art. Generally, these portable stages or platforms known in the art can be divided into one of three categories: foldable multi-level platforms, telescoping multi-level platforms or portable single-level platforms having an integral stairway.
Examples of foldable multi-level platforms include U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,706, issued to Paine et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,708, issued to Wenger et al. U.S. Pat. No. Re.30,830, issued to Wenger et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,887, issued to Sullivan. Generally, these type of portable platforms have two or more platform surfaces that fold to a vertical orientation when transported. The platforms are supported by some type of carriage structure that usually includes two or more wheels attached to the bottom of the carriage structure to assist in transporting the folded platforms.
Examples of telescoping multi-level platforms include U.S. Pat. No. 3,400,502, issued to Scaggs et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,113 issued to Hall et al.. Generally, these type of portable platforms have two or more platform surfaces that telescope horizontally with the lowermost platform surface have two or more wheels attached to the underside of the platform to allow it to roll inward and outward on the ground or floor.
Examples of portable single level platforms with stairways include U.S. Pat. No. 2,362,170, issued to Swaisgood, U.S. Pat. No. 2,512,150, issued to Geren, U.S. Pat. No. 2,585,763, issued to Gasher et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,798,652, issued to Easton, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,617, issued to Mason el al.. Generally, these types of portable platforms have a base with four or more wheels onto which a stairway is permanently attached leading to a single elevated platform.
In all of these systems, wheels are used to make the platform system easily portable. In each of these systems, however, the wheels are oriented such that the axis of rotation of the wheels is parallel to the plane of the platform surface. Although this makes the platform systems easier to transport, the addition of wheels to the platform systems generally require the use of a carriage or base on which to attach the wheels, thereby increasing the cost and weight of the platform system. In addition, the panels or platform sections of these platform systems generally are rigidly attached to adjacent panels or sections, not attached to each other at all, or are interconnected by slides, tracks, rails, cables, or the like. As a result, the panels or platform sections must be moved as a unit and cannot be handled separately. In addition, there is generally only one working arrangement for the components of these podium or performance platform systems.
While existing podium and platform systems of both the fixed and portable type are adequate for providing a relatively small elevated surface from which to enhance communication and visibility, it would be advantageous to provide an improved podium and performance platform system that is portable and can be assembled, disassembled and rearranged quickly and easily.